


Ours

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Friendship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	Ours

期末考试和死线比十二月的雪来得更早，临街店铺的橱窗里却早已摆上圣诞礼品，等待吸引路过学生的眼球。天气越来越冷，玻璃上结着层薄霜，有人在上面简单划了个笑脸。街边的邮筒也不知何时被贴上了糖果手杖和雪花贴画。

公白飞抱着刚借来的医学辞典，一边走一边听古费拉克絮絮叨叨地抱怨他的经济学教授：“每篇三页的作文才一分，而一次期末考试占百分之六十的分？他简直是个王八。这几天我都要住图书馆了。并且这次考试一下子考整个学期的模块，开什么玩笑？就像我不可能一顿饭吃十二张披萨，再说我可是ABC中心，还有我们这群孩子要奶呢.....”

“奶孩子不用你，交给我就行。你好好复习考高分，证明他确实是个王八。”公白飞打断他，握住他没带手套的手。“要不这几天我做好饭盒给你送到图书馆吧？头脑负荷运转时吃快餐不健康。你想吃什么，鲜蛋牛油果沙拉，麦芬三明治，咖喱饭，加州卷，还是通心粉？我会配上鳕鱼条，樱桃干，或者你想要粗纤维面包片，我会切成丁拌在沙拉里.....”

古费拉克侧脸埋进公白飞的围巾里蹭了蹭，对着他的耳朵哈了口气：“我如何能拒绝你呢，飞儿？不过你要和我一起吃。”

“好——”眼镜青年故意拖长音，站在橱窗前的小孩引起了他的注意，“那不是伽弗洛什？”

小野孩转头看着他们，又看了下橱窗里的什么东西，然后直接走到古费拉克跟前，仰起脑袋：“不带德先生，猫咪公民，您能借给我三法郎吗？有借有还。”

“没问题。怎么，要给女孩子买花啦，还是戒指？”古费拉克贼笑着瞥瞥橱窗。

伽弗洛什涨红了脸：“给我姐姐买圣诞礼物！”

他指着一支口红，是介于血红与酒红之间的颜色。“好眼光。”公白飞评价道，不由想起艾潘妮的朋克风格衣着，一头利落短发，英气的眉眼；她脚步轻快，大声地笑、用力地拥抱，时刻散发着她蓬勃旺盛的生命力。她丝毫没有矜持作风，但无疑也是爱漂亮的。

尤其在马吕斯注意到她的时候。

“圣诞快乐，公民们。”伽弗洛什兴冲冲地把口红攥在手心，说完就跑远了。公白飞冲他的背影喊：“今晚你来我们家，给你烤个派。”

“飞儿，我真怀疑你用不用睡觉。”古费拉克从男朋友手里接过辞典自己抱着，突然想起什么似地说，“也不知道安琪会不会给什么人买圣诞礼物。”

【二】

安灼拉正拿着一杯咖啡去往那家他干兼职的高级餐厅。他每周在那里弹六个小时钢琴。

圣诞前夕，餐厅便忙着张罗布置，贴上了装潢风格的壁纸，圣诞彩灯绕着墙壁，每张桌子铺好了雪白桌布，放着蜡烛和玫瑰花瓣。生意很快红火起来，一对对情侣有说有笑。他倍感单调地弹着乐单上的圣诞歌曲。

他越来越不喜欢这份工作了——人们基本无心听音乐，装饰太过迎合资产阶级口味；每次不慎听见客人们对社会和历史的言论，他都在极力克制跟他们雄辩的冲动。

出来的时候，天空飘着细雪。安灼拉裹紧大衣，不时有牵手的情侣从他身边走过——他猜他们一定是一起回家，看场电影，相拥而眠.....

他不禁想到自己公寓里成堆的书和手稿，窄小的单人床。他想起古费拉克和公白飞，马吕斯和珂赛特，弗以伊和热安.....为什么没有这样一个人在他身边呢，是他哪里有缺陷吗？还是他根本不会以那种方式爱，也不值得被那样爱？

他知道他爱作为整体概念的人类，他爱他的朋友们，父母即使与他的观念截然相反，但他还是爱他们的。在他有限的关系网里，唯一让他解释不清自己感情的是格朗泰尔。

那人是个酒鬼，怀疑一切，同时嘲笑一切。他常因醉酒或嘲讽被他赶出缪尚，又回来，言行照旧，仿佛他来缪尚的目的只是为了激怒他与他辩论：不该对人类心存希望，不该无谓重复历史轮回，更不该为平权努力。偶尔格朗泰尔实在太过分，让他有股冲动想要纠住领子将他拉到面前， 用目光洞穿他眼中的阴霾，用呼吸和话语驱散他对世人的冷漠。但格朗泰尔似乎又怕他，因为每当他靠近，那人就踉跄着躲开了。

他曾认定格朗泰尔讨厌他，可格朗泰尔看他的眼神很炽热忧郁，也很温柔，这对其他朋友是没有的。他无法定义自己对格朗泰尔的感情，正像他同样无法定义爱是什么。

有时候他真想干脆跟格朗泰尔打一架。

安灼拉上楼回家，发现格朗泰尔就坐在门前台阶上。一个明显醉了的格朗泰尔，只穿着件薄帽衫，飘进来的风雪使他瑟瑟发抖。他以一种痛苦的姿势蜷缩在墙根，头靠着安灼拉的家门，听到脚步声，他抬起头来，眼神一亮。

“R，你怎么在这里？”安灼拉走近了些，皱起眉。

“R，R。”格朗泰尔重复，忽然带着哭腔。“这是你第一次叫我R...请原谅，我不知怎么就走到了你家....我不敢敲门，可也不想走....你别，别生气，我这就走。”

他说着踉跄地站起身，但因为眩晕而向前跌去，安灼拉伸手扶住他的手臂。狂喜从格朗泰尔脸上一闪而过，他忽地变得大胆，就着动作抱住他爱慕许久的青年，胡渣蹭到了他的金发。

“好啦，快进来吧。”安灼拉打开门，没有抗拒格朗泰尔半抱在他身上。他把酒鬼轻放在沙发上，取出蜂蜜和柚子，等着水烧开泡一杯醒酒茶。期间他去卧室拿来毛毯，盖在格朗泰尔身上。

格朗泰尔看着忙来忙去的领袖，觉得自己一定是产生了酒精幻觉。他埋进毛毯深呼吸了一口：“我闻到了阿波罗的梦！但请您告诉我，为何我这个凡人今天有幸获得光明神的垂青？”

“格朗泰尔，我不是什么神。”安灼拉把茶杯放在桌上，吹了吹热气。“今年圣诞你回家吗？”

“不。父母离婚了，我爸那么讨厌我。我想我就不回去给他添麻烦了。”格朗泰尔自嘲一笑，满不在乎。

安灼拉第一次听他说起家里的事。金发青年有所动容，倾身问道：“那你愿意跟，呃，我们过圣诞吗？在古费家，或者在缪尚。”

我想跟你过圣诞。格朗泰尔没敢说出来，干咳一声：“当然，这还用问吗？你别把我赶出去就行。”

安灼拉静默片刻才慢慢说：“R，我知道自己平时可能对你太严厉了，不是个很好的朋友，尽管我一直坚信我是对的。但你是我的朋友，我在乎你.....你对我很重要，所以我才不希望看你酗酒。我非常想你与我一起让这个世界变得更好，所以才会被你的消极言论激怒....虽然我知道你谁也不在乎，什么也不关心，但我还是想对你说出来。你看，我从不擅长表达这些.....”

“什么？”格朗泰尔一下子从沙发上弹起来，直瞪着窘迫的领袖。他不敢置信这些话是从安灼拉嘴里说出来的——老天，这么长时间来他如此绝望地爱着他，而他居然觉得没人在乎他？这么久来他什么也不信、将自己埋入酒精，只有在他身边才能稍微像点人，他热爱凝视他、看他的理想翻腾，而他竟然当着自己的面说没人关心他？他平时到底是有多混蛋，才导致安灼拉得出这样的结论？

强烈的反驳冲动使他再也管不住自己的心：“我不许你这么说！你是被关心、被在乎的。你是被爱着的。只要你从你的远大目标中稍微分神下，就不难察觉到春天的存在。玫瑰并非命定要生刺，而是要爱；安灼拉，你竟一直如此盲目。

“爱是毫不含糊的，而我既然开始了就从不放弃。”

安灼拉握住他的手，轻轻吻了一下他。

“那么就让我们以爱侣的眼光看待这世界吧。”

【三】

热安头戴毛茸茸的针织帽，抱着一个邮包来到邮局，里面有一封长信和一堆明信片。他要把这个包裹寄给在马赛工作的弗以伊。

“要寄给您的恋人吗？”邮局前台的姑娘扎着两条麻花辫，看到包裹上画的一朵小雏菊，“现代远程通讯技术这么发达，您却还在写信给您的恋人。您一定是个非常温柔的人。”

诗人脸色绯红。临走的时候他害羞地对姑娘笑了笑：“圣诞快乐。”

“也祝您圣诞快乐。”

【四】

若李戴着手套，把自己裹成个蚕蛹踏入雪中，不停搓着冻红的鼻头。手机另一边的博须埃和米西切塔已经在商场等着他了，传来嘈杂人声与脚步声。

“若李李，你坐上地铁了吗？我和切塔点了大份烤牛排和芝士披萨，就等你了！”这是博须埃迫不及待想吃饭的催促。

“什么，牛排和披萨？还是芝士的？”若李差点尖叫。

“还有珍珠奶茶！”米西切塔补充道。

“好，我马上来！”若李挂了电话。这时一个清洁工推着车迎面走来，风把她的脸吹得通红，若李能看到她手背上的龟裂。她的笑容却很大很暖，伸手跟若李击掌：“圣诞快乐呀，先生！”

“圣诞快乐！”若李跟她击了个掌，然后趁她转身找东西的时候脱下自己的围巾手套，放在她的推车上。

一路上他不停地往手心哈气，进了餐馆一人吃了整块牛排。博须埃和米西切塔哭笑不得地看他一边吃一边喝珍珠奶茶。

“放假了不在乎卡路里了。”博须埃笑眯眯地摸着几根头发，评论道。

【五】

圣诞当天，古费拉克家灯火通明。

“唱片店今天打五折啦！”格朗泰尔拿着一张柴可夫斯基的黑胶唱片，递给安灼拉。“圣诞快乐！这是给你的礼物。”

“谢谢，R。”安灼拉接过唱片端详着，“单纯享受听觉盛宴和自己动手弹还真是很不同。”

公白飞推推眼镜：“那家唱片店不是声称从不打折吗？那大胡子老板真是苛刻。”

“今天正好是他儿子从美国回家探亲的圣诞节，还是他老婆的生日。”格朗泰尔回忆道，“他可高兴了，宣布所有唱片一律五折，桌上还摆着他老婆烤的华夫饼给客人免费分享呢。”

“焗蜗牛来了！”古费拉克一边欢腾着挪开障碍给端着焗蜗牛的博须埃让路，一边给公白飞抛个媚眼，“飞儿，亲爱的，红酒可以倒上了。”

热安看着大家，突然说：“这简直比革命还可爱。”

“一代代先驱者的革命正是为了下一代人都能过上这样的圣诞。”安灼拉接话。

“安琪，你知道什么跟革命一样伟大，却比革命本身更可爱吗？”公白飞微笑着为朋友们倒上红酒，“那就是世界人民持续不断的、热情美好的生活。”

“圣诞快乐！”朋友们举杯，人人脸上笑容洋溢，

“敬革命。”

“敬生活。”


End file.
